Conventionally, as anti-inflammatory analgesics for external use, irrespective of patches substantially free from moisture in an adhesive or cataplasms containing moisture in an adhesive, those containing a nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory agent such as a salicylic acid-based compound, indomethacin, diclofenac or ketoprophen and 1-menthol as a cooling agent as the active ingredient have been frequently used.
In general, while cataplasms having an anti-inflammatory analgesic action for external use cause less skin irritation and are excellent in cooling effect in order to further enhance the effect, there has been a problem of coming off due to poor adhesion to the skin. On the other hand, while patches substantially free from moisture are excellent in adhesion to the skin, it may be accompanied by pain in some cases when peeling off. Incidentally, as the adhesive patch suppressing such pain, those described in Patent Document 1 are suggested.    Patent Document 1: National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2001-508053